A Divorce?
by BlueSnow-x
Summary: Violet finds her parents arguing one night and then finds out they are having a divorce which will separate the family forever! Plz R&R. Chapter 8 up!
1. An Argument

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Incredibles but how i wish i cud, especialy Jack-Jack. This is based on Violet. R&R plz!

* * *

**

_Hi, I'm Violet Parr, AKA, Violet Incredible. Right now, call me Vi. That's what my boyfriend, Tony, calls me. I'm thirteen, bla bla bla bla blaaaaaa._

_"Honey! Come and have dinner!" It's my mum. Duh. Who else could yell like that? She's Helen Parr, AKA, Elastagirl. Bla bla bla. Then theres my dad. Robert Parr, AKA Mr. Incredible. Oh, then theres my annoying little brother, Dash, AKA Dash incredible. Then theres my not-so-annoying brother, even if he does scream TOO loud. He's Jack-Jack. AKA, well, you guessed it, Jack-Jack Incredible._

_"I said NOW, young lady!" Mum's getting angry, best go down. Write later, Violet._

Violet finished writing in her diary and crawled downstairs.

"What took ya so long, Violet?" asked Dash, who was now tucking into his chicken.

"None of your buisness," she replied, sitting down.

"So, how was school?" asked Bob, feeling unusually sweaty.

"Dad, its Sunday," they both replied in unison.

"Oh, er...how will school be...er...tomorrow?" he asked, stammering.

"Er, good," replied Violet, confused.

"Ads-day ting-acay-erid-way," whispered Dash to Violet, when their father finished talking.

"Say wa?"

"Dad's acting weird!" exclaimed Dash.

"Oh right."

"What are you two whispering about?" asked Robert Parr, getting up from the table.

"Nothing," they both replied at the same time.

"Okay, but if its about me, don't hide it, I'd like to know," said Bob, sitting down again.

"Should we tell him?" Dash asked Violet.

"He says its okay."

"You do it!"

"Okay? Why are you afraid?"

"Er..Dad," they both muttered.

"What?" he asked, as if he had super sonic ears.

"This isn't anything major but why are you being so weird today." Today? You may think. Well, Robert Parr has been pestering his children okay with stupid questions like 'is your dinner nice?' at breakfast and 'do you like your new clothes' when they were wearing basically there old clothes that were tatty and horrible when they went for horse riding lessons.

"You think I'm weird?" sniffed their father, pretending of course.

"Well, no but yeh but..."

"Come here and let me show you what a proper man can do!" this was Bob's way of saying 'Come and lets have a pretend fight.'

"Eh oh," yelled Dash, running round and round.

"Dash sit down!" exclaimed Helen, "you can fight your father after lunch."

Lunch was soon over. Then the fight. Then it was bedtime. By 10 o' clock, Dash was asleep, but Violet was wide awake, emailing Tony.

"No Bob! That's not right!" she heard from down the landing. Were her parents fighting again? Thay had been doing this a lot since the start of January. She had never had the guts to listen in before, but the eighth time this week? Something had to be wrong. She crept downstairs, invisible and listened.

"No, Bob, no!" exclaimed her mother.

"Shhh! You'll wake the kids!"

"So what! They can hear!"

"It's not my fault!"

"It is so your fault!"

"Why? What have I done?"

"You think that going out with Lucius and the rest of your mates without me is fair. And maybe it is, sure, someone has to look after the children, but dancing and kissing some other woman is fair?"

"Honey, I was drunk!"

"Oh and that makes a difference?"

"No but..."

"No buts Bob, this is serious."

"Well, its your stupid idea that I have to bond with the kids, I do that just fine!"

"Oh, and who was it who drove Violet to the cinema on her first date? It sure wasn't you, even if she asked you a thousand times!"

"That's all I ever here now, just because Violet's thirteen, Violet this and Violet that!"

"All you care about are Dash and Jack-Jack, just because they are boys!"

"And all you care about is Violet!"

"What? I babysit Jack-Jack and Dash as well as Violet when you go out with your mates. I take them to school and what do you do? Nothing, that's right, nothing!"

"What? Just because I believe that Violet is old enough to fend for herself, I don't do my job as a father?"

"That's exactly right!"

"Maybe its time!"

"Maybe it is!"

"What time?" thought Violet.

"Yes, we are getting a divorce!"

"What!" screamed Violet.

"Violet?"

"Violet?"

"Oh damn it!" she thought, and ran upstairs and locked herself in her room.


	2. Does he hate Her?

**This is Chapter 2, please R&R**

* * *

Violet suddenly heard her mother running upstairs. 

"See what I mean, she only cares about Violet." Bob muttered.

"Violet honey, open up!" yelled Helen Parr.

"No! I won't open up!" screamed Violet. Suddenly, Dash ran into the hallway.

"What is the fuss about?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Nothing. Go back to bed, dear." Dash went back to his room but was still wide awake listening.

"Okay Helen, leave Violet alone for the night. She doesn't have to open up. It's her life," said Bob, shaking his head.

"I'm going to stay in here all night so go away!" she screamed, starting to cry. She heard her mother walk away so she felt a lot better. Then she walked into Dash's room and locked his door.

"Violet?" he asked.

"Yes, its me, and I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"It's mum and dad, they're...they're..."

"Spit it out!"

"Getting a divorce!"

"What? They can't! It's no fair! Why did they? It's not right!"

"Well, its true."

"Stupid rotten lousy divorce!"

"We can't help it Dash, its their life!"

"It's your fault!"

"My fault?"

"Yeah! You were listening in!"

"Only because I heard them arguing!"

"What are they going to do with us?"

"Who knows?"

"Okay, whatever, I'm tired, goodnight Vi."

"Night Dash." She walked into her own room and lept up onto her bed. She looked around and then rested her head on the pillow. Then she heard her parents again. She needed more information so she turned invisible and crept up onto the landing and listened again.

"I definately want Jack-Jack, I am the only one of us who care about him," she heard her mother sniff.

"So then I get Dash, the girl is yours."

"The girl is your daughter, Bob, remember?"

"I know, Helen, but I don't want the girl."

"The girl is your daughter!"

"So what? You can keep the little brat!" Violet was shocked, was she really a brat to her father? That was what she thought, but he didn't mean it. He loved Violet. Secretly, he was crying, he would regret what he had said for the rest of his life.

"Does he mean it?" Violet sniffed to herself. "does he?"


	3. A Hero Two Short

**This is for all of u hu wantthe next chapter**

* * *

The next morning the whole family ate in silence.

"Mum?" asked Violet, "are you and dad really getting a divorce.

"Yeah? I wanna know! How come everyone always tells me last!" asked Dash.

"It's for the best honey," comforted her mother. Her dad sat there and said nothing.

"No! That's not fair! Why?"

"It's hard to explain," sighed Mrs. Parr.

Bob left the table and drove to Lucius' house.

"Mum?" asked violet as Dash left to get dressed.

"Yes honey?" asked Helen as she fed Jack-Jack his last spoonful of mush.

"Um, well, what dad said last night, did he mean it?" asked violet, who started to burst out in tears.

"Of course not, honey," replied Helen, hugging her daughter, "your father is just a little bit upset and flustered." She herself was not quite sure though.

"Why do you have to get a divorce?" asked Violet, walking towards Jack-Jack in his high chair.

"It's just something that happens," sighed Helen.

"Are you sure that dad doesn't mean it?" asked Violet.

"Not entirely."

"So he hates me?"

"I didn't say that!"

"Well, you said that you didn't know if he hated me or not!"

"Go and get changed Violet or you'll be late for school," said Helen, changing the subject. Violet skulked off to her room and got changed into her uniform. Luckily, dash came into her room when she was dressed rather than when she was getting changed.

"What is it, Dash?" asked Violet.

"Um, well, I heard you say that you thought that dad hated you, er, is it true?" frowned Dash, sympathetically.

"Not entirely, thats what mum says."

"What's he going to do with us?"

"He's going to have you, I'm satying here with mum and Jack-Jack."

"Hey, that aint fair! I'll never see mum again." sniffed dash.

"Mum says its for the best."

"Yeah, but it isn't!"

"I know. I'll have to ask her again. She's really upset.I think she still loves dadbut she's angry with him, that could be what's up."

"DASH! VIOLET!YOU'RE GOING TO BELATE FOR SCHOOL!" yelled Helen Parr.

"Coming!" yelled Violet.

"Same here!" shoutedDash.

* * *

School was different for them both. Dash wasn't hyper andViolet wasn't interested in Tony anymore. She couldn'tevendraw and paint properly in art, her best subject.

"Violet, can I see you after art?" asked Mrs. Royalas she saw Violet working differently.

"Whatis it Mrs. Royal?" askedViolet after art.

"I noticed you aren't working to achive your highstandard," she began,"is something the matter?"

"Oh, its nothing, I just don't...er...feel well," she lied.

"Okay, if its just that, you can go."

* * *

That night was the worstnight ever. Dash had to pack up his bags and sodid Bob.That wasn't the only bad thing. Where were they going to live?And where was Dash going to go toschool?When they had left everyone left in the house crieduntil they became hoarse. The worst bit was that a villain was loose, a very powerful villain, but only Helen and Violet knew, but they couldn't stop him alone.

* * *

**Please RR**


	4. Destroy us?

**Okay, my first update in about 2000 years. R&R peeps.

* * *

"What are we gonna do mom?" asked Violet, upset, "we can't defeat him alone!"**

"Now, Violet, listen, we're going to, you have to be confident in yourself," comforted Helen, although she was not entirely sure aswell.

"We need Dad and Dash to help us!" she shouted.

"No we don't, we can do this alone."

"And what about Jack-Jack? Is he going to fight too?"

"Baaaaaaaaaa!" said Jack-Jack.

"No, we're hiring a baby-sitter."

"Okay, but are you going to call Dad and Dash?"

"No."

"heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!"

"So then what's the plan?" asked Violet.

"We do what we're best at."

"glooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooy!"

"And what's that?"

"We have our own special powers, we're Incredibles remember, darling? We don't need you father and Dash to help us, we can do anything we set our minds to."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"I see, Jack-Jack," smiled Violet, and she picked up Jack-Jack.

"We need to call a babysitter."

"Already done."

"Let's go mom!"

* * *

"Dad, we're gonna lose, we're gonna lose! We need Vi and Mom to help us!"

"No we don't! We can defeat the villain without them. We're stronger without them. They only slowed us down."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now hurry up. We've got a villain to defeat."

"Coming dad!"

* * *

As they got to the villain's lair, they saw Violet and Helen.

"And just what do you think you're doing here?"

"We could ask you the same question."

"We're here to defeat the villain, but first, we're bringing you down first."

"What?" gasped Violet.

"What?" gasped Dash.

"What?" gasped Helen.

"You heard me," smirked Bob.


	5. Under a Spell

**Okay, so I know you guys have been waiting for an update since...forever. thing is, school is getting harder and harder. Okay, here we go...

* * *

"Dad..." squeaked Violet, her voice drenched with fear,"you can't, I'm your daughter, you're my dad!"**

"I can and I will," he said, his expression turning evil.

"Wha...dad! You said we were gonna beat up the baddie, not our family!" screamed Dash, clinging on to his father.

"Do you want me to destroy you too?" he asked, angrily.

"If I get to be with my family in Heaven, then yes." He ran over to his mother.

"Three against one dad, three against one," piped up Violet, who was getting a forcefield ready.

Suddenly, Mr. Incredible was frozen in a block of ice.

"Frozone?" gasped Helen.

"Listen, your father isn't your father," he said to Dash and Violet.

"What do you mean?" asked Dash.

"The bad guy, Dr. Petrificus, has the power to turn anything into evil. He's already got your father," he explained.

"So...he's under a spell?" asked Violet.

"Yes. We need to snap him out of it, before he goes to attack you again."

"How do we do that?" asked Helen.

"Honestly, I don't know."

* * *

**Short but I have to go soon, and you've been waiting for updates for ages. By the way, please R and R some of my stories on my other account, hogwartspc. Thanks dudes.**


	6. Let's Fly Away!

The family and Frozone stood silently looking at Mr. Incredible. What could they possibly do to wake him up?

"If Dr. Petrificus put him under then he's the only one capable of snapping him out of it, isn't that how it goes?" asked Violet, trying to think logically.

"Right," said Frozone. "So we have to find this guy, and fast."

"What if he puts more people under a spell!" exclaimed Dash.

"We have to destroy him," murmed Helen, "for the sake of our family. And to stop this happening to others..."

Frozone thought hard for a minute, then said "If I remember correctly...I was told his lair is on a small island off the east of England."

"We get to go to England? Awesome!" cried Violet with delight.

"This is a serious matter, Violet," said her mother, "it isn't the time to be joyful. We have to help your father."

Violet looked at her Dad who posed motionless in a block of ice. Even though he was under a spell, his words had hurt Violet.

Helen rang up a babysitter quickly to look after Jack Jack, then the family and Frozone climbed into a small car, which transformed into a jet, and took off rapidly to the skies.

"England, here we come," said Dash, staring down through a window to the ground.

* * *

**Okay, short and sweet. Sweet? erm. Some people get bored with chapters that drag on and on an on...R n R please! Night!**


	7. Hole in the Ground

The jet landed on a small and desolate island. The only sound to be heard was that of the wind sweeping round trees. The only life on the island seemed to be the trees. There were no birds, no animals, not even a fly.

"This place gives me the creeps," said Dash. Violet nodded in agreement.

"Well," said Frozone, "I suggest we split up and search for the lair." He tossed three gadgets to the Parrs. "Homing devices. We'll be able to see where everyone is at anytime."

"Well, I'll go with mum," said Violet.

"Okay, Dash you're with me," said Frozone, giving a thumbs up. He and Dash took a route to the left, Helen and Violet took a route to the right.

After about half an hours worth of walking, Violet exclaimed, "Look!" She pointed to what looked like a grid. "Why would there be a grid on a deserted island?"

"Well spotted," said Helen, and pressed a button on the homing device. Within a few minutes, Dash and Frozone had zoomed to their location.

"Do you reckon that's the lair?" asked Helen.

"Yes," replied Frozone. "I'm quite sure of it."

"Well, lets go see," said Dash, quite enthusiastically. "Ladies first." He pushed Violet into the direction of the grid.

"Ow!" she moaned, and pushed him back.

"Can't you two behave for at least a minute?" sighed their mother.

"He started it!"

With a laugh, Frozone said, "well it looks like I'll be the first one down."

He removed the grid with some force and descended into a pit of darkness.

"Frozone?" said Violet.

"Don't worry, it's safe down here!" he shouted up at them. Hearing these words, the other three jumped down the hole.

* * *

**Errrrrm yeah. :D review if you want to. Please also check out my fiction story and review it! on fictionpress /s/2490964/1/TheCresent . It needs some more reviews. Lol. Thankieyoo! )**


	8. Boxes!

It was dark, very dark down the hole, and if it hadn't been from the light streaming down through where the grid had been, they probably wouldn't have been able to see anything at all. Around them were boxes and packages, as if somebody had just moved house.

"Some lair," tutted Dash, "looks just like our garage."

"Do you think this is even his lair?" questioned Violet, "I mean, theres no super computer, weapons, nothing. Unless he's hiding his lair in a box. Which I highly doubt."

Dash looked around the room and through each box quickly. "Nothing! They're all empty!"

Violet groaned. "Come on, lets go search the island again."

"Hold on a sec," said Frozone, "do you really think that there would be a random storage room underground on desert island?" The children shrugged.

"I reckon this room leads to his lair," said Helen. "Search for something that doesn't quite fit, something odd."

Violet looked to her left where she could just make a out an orange sphere on the wall, behind a few boxes. "You mean like a button?" she asked.

"Yes," said Helen. "Search for a button."

"Well, I think I found it."

The supers crowded round the button and examined it for a minute. "It could be a trap," pointed out Frozone. "Then again, its all we got at the moment." He pressed the button, which split in half and expanded into a code lock system.

"A passcode? We need a passcode?" sighed Violet.

"Awww man!" shouted Dash, and punched the lock rapidly. It broke into pieces.

"Look what you did now, stupid!" said Violet, smacking him on the back.

"Mum! Violet just hit me!" moaned Dash.

Their mother sighed. Then they heard a rumbling noise. The whole room started to vibrate.

"Nice going, Dash!" retorted Violet.

At one end of the room, the wall started to transform. It took the shape of a large door. Frozone looked at it blankly, then gave it a push. It swung open, revealing the lair.

"Yeah, nice going Dash," smirked Dash, proudly. Violet scowled.

They walked into the lair, a room full of high-tec equiptment and flashing lights. Behind them, they heard the door slam shut.

"Well well," came a croaky voice, "I've been expecting you."

They looked up towards a platform, where a dark figure was hiding in the shadows.

"Dr. Petrificus," Frozone muttered.

* * *

**Weeeeeeeell heres chapter, erm, 8 I think? Hope ya like it! Read and review, and all that jazz. xD**


	9. Look into my Eyes

Dr. Petrificus was a tall, lanky man with a scar underneath his right eye, and a bald head he was desperately trying to cover up with a dark brown wig.

"You!" growled Dash, "What did you do to my dad?!"

The man laughed. "Absolutely nothing."

His tone of voice was misleading, the Parrs couldn't make out whether he was telling the truth or not. But Frozone was not so easily deceived.

"I know you're lying," he said, "You've done this to other supers, and they've all ended up dead. I won't let my friend suffer the same fate!" He rasied his hand, and turned the water vapour in the air into an ice spear, and threw it at Dr. Petrificus. The man dodged just in time; it only scraped his arm. Dash ran, and in about half a second was behind the villain's back. He punched him continuosly, so fast his arms could hardly be seen. But the tall man turned, and looked Dash in the eye. The boy became frozen under his gaze. Dr. Petrificus smirked, and Dash turned towards Frozone, picked up the ice spear and ran towards him, aiming the spear for Frozone's chest. Frozone reacted immediately, and in a split second, the boy was frozen in a block of ice, just a few centimetres away.

Violet, Helen and Frozone all looked at Dash, and then to the mad villain. Instantly, they lowered their gazes so they weren't making eye contact.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Violet, almost sobbing. "Why are you trying to ruin our family?"

Dr. Petrificus laughed menacingly. "Because," he said, "Its fun."

With that, Violet scowled and turned invisible. She started to punch and kick the man, delivering fierce blows to his face until his nose started to bleed. Dr. Petrificus was at a loss, he couldn't see Violet, he couldn't look into her eyes and put a spell on her. She was his weakness. Frozone and Helen realized this, but at the same time, so did Dr. Petrificus. He pressed a button on his belt, and a loud alarm started to ring. Deafened, Helen and Frozone covered their ears.

Two people dropped down from above...a secret entrance at the top of the lair. They were young boys - twins of about six years old - and had bloodthirsty looks in their eyes. One of the twins suddenly disappeared, and reappeared in front of Frozone. He punched the man in the stomach, and then disappeared. He appeared again alongside his brother. The other boy then did the same, but struck Frozone on the back. Then the two boys were all over Frozone, attacking him all over. Helen wouldn't stand for this, she stretched out her arms, grabbed the two boys by the waist and raised them high in the air. She was used to breaking up fights between children, and looked up at them heartbroken. How could anyone turn such innocent boys into deadly attackers? They were struggling about in the air, kicking their legs and screaming "put me down!" and "let me go!"

Realising that Helen was preoccupied, Dr. Petrificus picked up a knife, and threw it at her. It peirced her side and she bent down, let go of the twins and clutched her side.

"Mom!" cried Violet. Upon hearing her cry, the villain sussed out Violet's whereabouts and grabbed for her. He had grabbed hold of her arm, and reached blindly for her other arm, succesfully grabbing it. As she was unexpecting the attack, she hadn't used her forcefield.

"Help!" She shouted, but still remained invisible. Frozone was fighting off the young twins, they were quick, almost as quick as Dash, but it was hard to keep track of their movement as they kept disappearing. Eventually though, he managed to imprison them both in the same block of ice.

"Let the girl go!" Frozone shouted at Dr. Petrificus, but he just grinned.

"Looks like its you and me, fighting for the girly. Come try and defeat me. Oh, but just remember, I have the girl as a shield."

Frozone hesitated. One wrong move could hit Violet. What could he do?

* * *

**Dx I'm soo sorry, it's been ages since I updated! I hope you guys will forgive me enough to enjoy this chapter though. R and R please!**


	10. Fire and Ice

Dr. Petrificus laughed, and started to back towards another exit, still holding Violet. She was struggling, but then something very obvious crossed her mind.

"Duh!" She said outloud, and activated her forcefield, sending the villain crashing into a wall.

"Smart thinking Violet!" smiled Frozone, and then he turned his attention onto Helen. She was bleeding.

"Mom!" Violet cried again, running to her side, "Mom! Are you okay?"

Helen stifled a smile. "I'll be fine sweetheart, now go and kick that bad guy's butt!"

She nodded, and her and Frozone turned towards Dr. Petrificus, who was just getting to his feet. He saw them coming towards him - well he saw Frozone anyway, Violet had turned invisible again. He ran towards a table, and picked up a gun that was resting on it. But it was no ordinary gun, as they were about to find out.

"I'm the master of evil!" he smirked, "come on Frozone, do your worst!" And with that, Frozone launched a ball of ice at him, but Dr. Petrificus fired the gun, and out of it came a ball of fire! On impact with the fire ball, the ice melted, falling to the floor as a puddle of water.

"Oh, I get it," grinned Frozone, "its a fire gun." He threw another ball at the villain, only this time it wasn't ice, it was water. The man fired the gun again, though this time, it was almost impossible to see the transparent current that flew through the air. When the water collided with it, it turned to ice and dropped to the floor.

"What?" shouted Frozone, "What is this?"

Violet, unsure of what else the gun could do, dropped back to Frozone's side yet remained invisible.

"As I'm sure you're aware by now, this is no ordinary gun," smirked Dr. Petrificus. "It acts upon its victim's weakness. For example, ice and fire, water and cold air." He gave a manic laugh. "As for you, girly."

He pointed the gun and aimed at Violet, and she became visible.

"As invisibility is your strength, visibility is your weakness."

Violet shuffled uncomfortably. How would they ever defeat this man? She sent a ball of her forcefield towards him, and out of the gun came an identical ball. When the two collided, an invisible shockwave sent the people in the room back a few feet. "Its no use," sighed Violet.

Frozone grinned. He had an idea...but it would require the help of one more person. He sent an ice ball up in the air, expecting the fire. When it came, he picked up the frozen Dash and threw him into the air. The ice around him melted, and he fell to the floor dazed. Yet he still had a crazed look in his eyes, Frozone had forgot all about the spell on Dash. The boy charged at him again, so Frozone had no choice but to freeze him again.

"Well," muttered Frozone, "that was no use either." Violet looked at him sympathetically.

Suddenly, they felt Helen beside them.

"Mom! You can't fight!" said Violet, worried.

"I can," Helen disagreed, "and I will."

"But-" Violet began.

"Violet," her mother interupted, "I'm an Incredible."

With that, Violet grinned at her mother, who smiled back. Then Helen turned towards the villain. "Let's go save our family!"

Frozone muttered a new idea to the two of them, and they nodded in agreement. Then they all charged forwards, Violet on the left, Frozone in the middle and Helen on the right. It was an all out attack, three against one. Dr. Petrificus couldn't possibly use his gun on them all at the same time. The man was startled and started aiming blindly at them, hitting a couple of times, missing most of the time. When they reached him, Helen kicked the gun out of his hands, and Frozone froze it. Then Helen grabbed the mans arms, and held them behind his back. Frozone knocked Dr. Petrificus to the floor, and Violet sat on top of him almost laughing at how easy that just was.

"Now," said Helen, grabbing hold of his head, but not holding eye contact, "tell me how to save my boys."

* * *

**xD Yay! Another chapter up! Thats two in less than a week...I'm on a roll! R and R please!**


	11. The Chase Begins

"Never!" grinned Dr. Petrificus, "I'll never tell you!" And he started laughing.

Frozone scowled at him. "If you don't tell us," he said, "then we'll hold these boys hostage."

The villain smirked. "Do whatever you want with them, they're no use to me. I can have _anyone_."

"You can't have anyone if something bad happens to you," said Frozone.

"You can do whatever you want with me. If I die, your friends will still be under my spell. Killing me won't save them."

There was a loud cracking noise behind them, and as they turned to look, one of the twins appeared on top of Violet, pulling visciously at her hair, trying to get her off Dr. Petrificus. Violet didn't know what to do, she didn't really want to fight a small child. Helen grabbed the boy by the collar and lifted him in the air, but she had to let go of the villains' hands in doing so. He stood up quickly, knocking Violet off him. He slid across the floor on the water that was there, and picked up his gun.

"No!" shouted Frozone, firing a ball of ice at him on istinct, but of course it had no effect when against the gun. Dr. Petrificus pressed a button on one of the walls, and there was a loud rumble. The room was splitting in two! Dr. Petrificus ran through the gap that lead into another room which had light shining down from above. There was an opening to outdoors at the top of the room, and directly below the opening was a hovercraft! The villain ran towards it, Frozone following on an ice trail he was creating, but Dr. Petrificus reached the hovercraft before Frozone could stop him. The hovercraft floated upwards and out, and Frozone began to follow him. Helen saw and stretched her free arm to grab Frozone, then with her other she dropped the boy and grabbed Violet. They were in it together, they would chase after him together.

Helen put Violet on her back, and climbed onto Frozone's. Then she stretched her right arm till she had hold of the back of the hovercraft. Then she quickly started shrinking her arm back to normal size, bringing the three of them closer to the hovercraft. They climbed aboard quickly, Dr. Petrificus worrying about what he could do to shake them off. He couldn't stop driving the hovercraft, he hadn't built in an autopilot feature - how he wish he had.

"There's no escape now!" said Violet, and she started trying to pull the man off the driver's seat. He released his hands from the control pad and stood up, shooting at the three of them as they tried to grab hold of him. Eventually, Helen knocked the gun out of his hands and it fell downwards, into the sea which they were now currently over.

"NO!" cried Dr. Petrificus. He growled and pressed the button on his belt again. Suddenly, out of nowhere appeared one of the twins. He jumped onto Frozone and knocked him off the hovercraft. They were falling to the sea! Frozone reacted istantly, and made an ice trail back up to the overcraft, but the boy continued to fall. He hit the water, and then he started screaming.

"Help!" He cried, "help me!" He couldn't swim. He was drowning. His head and arms kept bobbing in and out of the water.

Perhaps it was the mother in her that prompted Helen to jump off the hovercraft and into the sea. She didn't want to - she couldn't - let the boy drown. Just as he went under, she grabbed him round the waist and shouted for Frozone. He made an ice trail down to her, but as he did so Dr. Petrificus pushed Violet off the hovercraft. He sat back down, gripped the control pad and flew off.

They swam back to the island, and lay the boy down. He wasn't breathing.

"Quick!" cried Violet, "do something!"

Helen nodded and performed CPR. It wasn't until three minutes after she began that the boy finally coughed out some water and sat up crying.

"Are you okay?" asked Helen, putting an arm around the boy.

He sniffed and looked up at her. "Where am I? Where's Lucas?" He spoke with a refined English accent. The boy's hair was almost white, and his eyes were the darkest shade of blue.

"Is Lucas you're brother?" asked Violet.

The boy nodded. "Where is he?" He asked again.

Frozone sighed. "He's...not here right now." He found that easier to say than "your brother is imprisoned in a block of ice because he's been put under some madman's evil spell."

"Oh," said the boy, and he started crying again.

"What's your name?" asked Helen gently.

"Oliver."

"Where's your mommy Oliver?"

"I got no mummy."

"Dad?" asked Frozone.

The boy shrugged.

"Who looks after you?" asked Violet, curious.

"Claire at the orphan home," he replied, wiping his eyes. "Then that man said he would take us to the park, and...where am I?"

Helen sighed sympathetically for the boy. Obviously Dr. Petrificus had seen that they were supers, and had kidnapped them to use for his own evil scheme.

"You're on an island because you're on a mission," said Violet, putting on an enthusiastic voice that children love.

"Like a spy?" he asked.

"Yeah! Like a spy!" said Frozone, encouragingly.

"Cool!" said Oliver, grinning happily.

The four of them sat in silence for a moment, then Violet said, "What now?"

"We go after the bad guy! Duh!" said Oliver, jumping to his feet in his wet clothes.

The three of them laughed, then Oliver joined in although he was oblivious to what they were laughing at.

"Thats right," said Frozone, "We go after the bad guy."

* * *

**Hope you like it ;D**


End file.
